Arizona War Front, Karma War
|- || |- || |} World War VI For as long as the Empire of Arizona existed there was the NPO... NPO had dominated planet bob as its sole super power. It destroyed any opposition that stood against it, enslaved the defeated and enacted ridiculously harsh tribute terms, it pronounced once mighty nations into perma genocide,instilled fear among the neutrals, and formed alliances with the most loyal sheep who gleefully ate NPO's crumbs at the dinner table. The Empire of Arizona first fought this fascist Empire in the Third Great War Great War III, when VE was part of NPO's Initiative. Despite winning every battle /b/ was forced to disband after Dark Friday. After fleeing to the GPA, the RPA vowed revenge. Yet despite membership in a neutral alliance NPO's presence was felt. Tensions raised once NPO was the world's sole super power hegemony. As NPO began a policy to exterminate potential threats preemptively. When the Initiative split in a Civil War the RPA transferred over to GOONS who battled against IRON in the Unjust War. The war was another disappointment however. GOONS was obliterated yet the RPA survived once again. As time went on The NPO involved itself with police action with the Green Civil War when it sided with the GGA over NPO and the NTO. The RPA briefly joined NTO after the war yet the peace conditions it was under after the war was unbearable so the RPA joined MASH. Karma Rises After years of oppression the world finally united together in one voice that it had enough. Karma War begun with a massive invasion against the NPO. However this time was different, NPO's allies resisted to defend Pacifica. A new era was just around the corner however MASH was still not in the war officially. The situation was tense and mistakes could not be tolerated. MASH readied for war if her allies called for it. Preparation When the Coward Coalition finally joined Pacifica MASH orderd DEFCON 1. The Nuclear order had been granted. This was to the death for many as Pacifica's allies would not go down easily. MASH Declares on GGA April 23rd MASH Officially declared war on the Grand Global Alliance exactly at 11:30PM on April 23 minutes before MASH allied forces launched their attacks. Arizona acted swiftly to support The People Nation =LOST= who was defending Deltaia Athens a small nation being severally attacked by Shadow Valley of the GGA. The Coalition spearheaded deep into Shadow Valley territory. by April 24 The United America another Athens member (and old comrade from NTO) declared war. Giving Karma superiority in this specific battle. By Late April 24 Shadow Valley's military had been extinguished, and heavy bombing commenced on her cities with little resistance. The shock and awe completely disorganized Shadow Valley. Their army, and airforce had been destroyed and had no navey to use. After one cruise missile wave military operations from Shadow Valley fell silent. With overwhelming odds Karma had figured Shadow Valley's government had gone in exile and quit. The allies decided at this point to begin Nuclear bombardment and genocide of Shadow's civilian population. April 25th The RPA launched its second nuclear strike since the ----- war. Shadow's automated SDI systems however managed to intercept the missile so Arizona's third nuke was authorized. This practice continued in cooperation with Karma. Over 72 Hours had passed and Shadow Valley continued to appear inactive. To make sure Shadow was completely destroyed RPA operatives infiltrated several hardened military installations underground to locate and destroy Shadow's own nuclear arsenal. Though successful in destroying several targets and collecting vital information on the remnants of Shadow's military government and her trade partners. Shadow Valley returned and shot off a Nuclear missile into Arizona. April 27th Never Forget 43,402 soldiers, and hundreds of thousands civilians were wiped out in a instant. Marking the most deadiest attack on Arizona in history. Arizona and her allies were hit with a retaliatory nuclear strike from Shadow Valley. Shadow's government had regained control of her military systems and had launched the counter attack that Karma had expected from day one. The conventional war was over. Nuclear war and espionage took the prominent role from here on out. White Peace with Shadow Valley Arizona had delivered three nuclear hits on Shadow Valley while her allies used an additional four. Shadow's Infrastructure had been devastated, military completely wiped out, and utterly destroyed. However after 7 intensive days of battle though Arizona had also been weakened, 2 nuclear impacts, and over 50million spent. Arizona and her allied forces declared victory despite no surrender from Shadow Valley. For the next few days Arizona took this brief moment to retake control of the country which had been troubled with anarchy since the nuclear attacks. * MASH provided over 9 million in aids to Arizona. * Arizona sent over a thousand PoW's to King Death's The United America who were turned to as slaves. Category:Empire of Arizona